


Dystopia

by NarcissaBu



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissaBu/pseuds/NarcissaBu
Summary: 84后，半AU，假设玛奇玛控制一下实现理想国的IF线。
Relationships: Denji & Makima (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> 稍稍有一点开心的原因是正好对上了自己的猜测  
> 讲道理连载期作品的同人真的很难写，打脸分分钟  
> 完全AU搞治愈又怎么写都感觉OOC，难过  
> 但是这章玛奇玛表现出来的C感觉很有趣，因为属性造成的个性，因为个性造成的理想的局限

“ 你所想要的那种乌托邦，只有你自身毁灭，才是使之实现的最好方式 ……

“ 不尊重生命、不尊重个体意志 …… 你所期许的完美世界指向的只是一片虚无。你就没有想过吗，身为恶魔，却要指点人类拥有怎样的未来，你是何等的傲慢？

“…… 我期待着你这一概念抹消的那一天。 ”

说话的是哪一位恶魔，玛奇玛早已经不记得了。她原本也不甚在意无足轻重者的遗言，只是这段话作为对方被吞噬、消散之前留下的最后凭据，她应当将之储蓄在记忆里。

而那时她又是怎么回答的？

她说： “ 哦？我没想到，原来恶魔当中还有无政府主义者啊。 ”

她自身不可能认可这种政治理念。无论是基于支配的本性，还是只要能够达成付出多少代价都不足为过的目标，她都无谓牺牲者的多寡，更不认可人与人之间的平等。上位者下达指令，民众予以服从，这样的群体才能够除更加负面的东西，获得整齐划一的美好生活。

压上的赌注仅仅只是自己的存在，获得的却是整颗星球，不得不说这场赌博实在是一本万利。

随着饥饿、瘟疫、战争等等概念的逐渐消失，人类的生活逐渐变得焕然一新，在各个国家的首脑的领导下，生活井然有序 —— 当然，这些领导人自是在玛奇玛的操纵之下。她显然不是实现目标就抽身而退的类型。

影响人们获得幸福生活的元素在逐一消失，只有死亡还龟缩在地球的不知哪个角落迟迟不肯露面。鉴于死于饥荒、兵刃、疾病、衰老乃至意外的人们大大减少，人们对于死亡的恐惧也逐渐减轻，好像只是在迎接一场必临的谢幕 …… 死亡本身的威胁度也在下降，要不了多久，它就会力量衰弱到无法掩藏自己，直至被剿灭。

·

但是这个过程中，玛奇玛并没有把无谓的时间消耗在等待中。

她还住在城市相对繁华街道的公寓里，养着一大堆狗狗，每天恪尽职守地穿着衬衫西裤上班，出门前把衣服上的狗毛用滚筒粘得干干净净一尘不染、乃至外人都看不出她养了狗。

这群狗狗当中，也包括着待机时维持人类外表的电锯人。

有待抽长的骨骼，微微浮凸出来的的一点肌肉线条，配上婴儿肥还没完全褪去的下颌轮廓。如果不是睁开眼睛时已经是完全无机质的涣散瞳孔，甚至会让人怀疑那个名为电次的少年的灵魂依然居住在这具躯壳里。

因为长期和大型犬生活在一起，他的习性似乎也完全被这些生物同化了。有任务的时候被玛奇玛领出门，更多时候则趴在垫子的一角把自己蜷缩成一团发呆或假寐。穿着人类的衣服是他有别于动物的最大标志，但唯有他的食物是活泼鲜润的血液和肉块，这看上去还不如被豢养的犬类吃的狗粮来得文明。

而每晚玛奇玛下班到家时，他则和狗狗们一齐聚到门口，状似欣喜的迎接，只是那双眼睛里曾经雀跃着的欢喜和仰慕，都被毫无情绪深黑所覆盖。

“ 乖乖，在家有没有听话啊？ ” 女人伸出手忙不过来一样依次抚摸过每一只狗狗的额头，最后落在唯一一只人形的上面。

“ 来，今晚和我出去 ‘ 巡视 ’ 。 ” 她轻盈盈地微笑，似乎依然在不自觉地散发成熟女性的魅力，用食指轻点柔软的嘴唇。

“ 嘘 …… 不要声张，给你一个人加餐呢！是大餐。上次吃掉失败恶魔之后，好久都没有遇到这样一餐大菜了。 ”

电锯人无意识地偏了偏头，在已经被支配无条件服从命令的前提下，人类语言的怎样修辞，都成了矫饰造作妨碍理解的障碍。

两双同样无机质的眼珠对上。少年的身躯服从命令，少年的声带被牵动，发出过久失声而异常喑哑的音节。

“ 是。 ”

玛奇玛维持着微笑点了点头。

她换上家居的服饰，衣服塞进洗衣机，晚上还有工作所以便利店买了便当扔进微波炉加热，这期间她打开吸尘机开始打扫房间。

时值四月气温已经开始回升，正是动物换毛的时间，不过十来分钟就已经打扫出整整一大包狗毛，系好带子放在阳台等到日子垃圾回收。做完这些刚好衣服也洗完了，晾好衣服再从厨房拿出便当来，玛奇玛坐在茶几前抹了一把额头微微渗出的汗。她的面颊泛着一点点运动后的微红，被毛绒绒的家居衬衣映衬着，甚至显得有些鲜活和柔软，看上去和那些生活井井有条的女性白领没什么区别。

“ 我开动啦。 ” 她双手合十，对着便当说。包含对食物牺牲自我完成社会规则和满足人类食欲的感激，就像曾经为了达成她的目标直接或间接死去的人们一样。满怀感激，然后，咀嚼、下咽，雪白的米粒碾碎在鲜红的口唇间。

木呆呆蹲在墙角的少年原本四散的目光微微凝定了一些，落在了她翕合的嘴唇上。他的舌头舔过牙齿，学着咀嚼的动作咬下 —— 疼痛和血液的味道是同时到来，他惊讶而警惕地直起了肩背，眼睛转动的光看上去稍稍有了点人气。

虽然动静很小，但是还是吸引了玛奇玛的注意力，她把人喊过来掰开了嘴，看到对方舌头上那个绝对不浅的伤口，不由失笑。

“ 好了，知道你饿了，不过总要等我填饱肚子的吧。 ”

身为恶魔纳入人类的食物是否还有必要无人得知，但玛奇玛似乎对于低于人类智慧却又习惯无条件服从的生物总是多一分耐心。言简意赅的祈使句她似乎从来都没有用在家里这些成员上，包括新来的这位。

她甚至凑过去，轻轻吻了一下他的唇角，在对方近乎茫然地微微张开嘴时，舌尖探进去蘸了一点血味。

“ 不疼不疼，一会儿就好了。 ”

这是自然，作为超自然生物强悍的自愈能力，这点小伤能维持这么长时间也是罕见的。等到玛奇玛收拾好碗筷，转过去牵他的手领他出门的时候，这个少年模样的恶魔已经在迷茫地咂着嘴回忆那点血的味道了。

·

路灯昏黄的光线照耀着春夜暗香迷蒙的空气，樱花没有香气，但是飘来的杉树花粉却隐隐透出开到荼蘼的腐败味道。成年女人牵着少年的手走在路边绿化带的照明死角里，偶尔才在昏聩的光下浮现一个影影绰绰的轮廓。

援助交际的高中生这个概念已经彻底荡然无存，没有人觉得他们这一对组合有什么问题，即使他们的方向直奔一所高校而去。

门卫对于他们的到来见怪不怪，似乎晚上这样一对孤身男女闯进学校是非常正常的事。纵然阻拦的作用荡然无存，校门和工作人员依然坚守着他们的岗位，仿佛生来就是为了服从地做社会运转上的一颗钉子，哪怕有些部件工作的对象已经荡然无存。

这所高校学风严谨，升学率在当地称得上首屈一指，因此诞生了很多诸如国文社，外文社，数学社等纯粹是为了蹭指导教师的辅导而免去课外辅导班费用的社团。这个时间了所谓 “ 社团活动 ” 依然没有结束，很多教室人满为患灯火通明，教师在讲台上唾沫横飞地指点江山。

经过某一间教室时，玛奇玛忽然感到自己牵着手传来一阵阻力。她停了脚步回头看，少年依旧无神的眼睛穿过窗子与明晃的日光灯，落在黑板上那些他根本看不懂的公式上。瞳孔明明彻底扩散了，多少光都照不进去，依然有粉笔字的影子在他虹膜上迟滞地闪动。

玛奇玛怔了一下，想起了什么。她没有阻拦他的张望，甚至陪着他在那里看了一阵子，甚至还提议说： “ 你想上课吗？我们今天完成任务就去教室里坐一会儿？ ”

电锯人眨了眨眼睛，随着上下眼皮开合的过程，那些被粉笔白字微弱映亮的光慢慢沉寂了下去，就像是某些刚刚上浮的东西重新沉进了深黯的水底。

玛奇玛再去牵他，又是垂着肩膀亦步亦趋地跟着走了。

主教学楼的外走廊可以直通天台，那扇门按照校规应当常年锁着的铁门被玛奇玛一推就开了。

只是常年缺乏使用的缘故，门轴已经锈迹斑斑，稍一用力就发出剧烈的吱呀声。当门彻底洞开时，门口天台边沿垂着脚坐在防护栏上的白裙女孩子，也循声转头望了过来。

“ 啊呀，失敬。 ” 她清凌凌地说，一旋身跳了下来。

“ 初次见面，我是孤独之恶魔， ” 白裙及踝，黑发垂落，她知道了结局一样坦然自我介绍，又往前走了两步， “ 来杀我吗？等你们好久了。 ”

玛奇玛在原地停住，她没穿工作时标识一样的衬衫领带，但依然挺直腰肢，军姿背手。 “ 想来你也在这里吸收了很多能量吧。 ” 她语气冷定，听不出什么情绪。

“ 获不获得能量，也不是我自身能决定的 ……” 白裙少女外表的恶魔叹息， “ 如果你们能够抹消恐惧本身，才是釜底抽薪，彻底杜绝了恶魔赖以生存的源泉。 ”

“ 你是想要我先去对别人下手好暂且留你一命吗？ ”

“ 怎么会？我知道你的想法，清除被恐惧的概念才是你的目的，而当这些概念被根除之后，恐惧也会成为无源之水，迟早会枯竭。但是 ……”

孤独恶魔说着忽然苦涩地一笑， “ 我从诞生地开始就在期待自身的毁灭 …… 当然你这种生物是无法体会这种痛苦的。 ” 她的视线忽然转到了旁边， “ 啊，这就是你的杀手锏吧，电锯，如果我成了他的一部分，让他彻底理解了孤独是什么，他还会这样顺从于你吗？ ”

玛奇玛的手换在了身前，变成了一个抱臂斜睨的姿态， “ 将死之徒就不要妄想这些有的没的了。 ”

“ 你是什么时候战胜他的呢？确定万无一失吗？ ” 白衣少女声音疏冷地轻嘲。

话语作为挑衅的作用不甚成功，但是关键词总是会勾起回忆。

·

那是时间并不久，却因为事态变迁而恍若隔世的不久之前。

从傍晚到转天正午的激烈拼杀，太阳沾染着血色沉进海洋又重新升起，微红的光照来，仿佛是浣洗不尽这篇陆地上的杀戮。主战场附近大致有十几公里的净空，已经不存在最后一个玛奇玛能够利用的人类或者恶魔。

甚至作为底牌的伤害转移，都不清楚还有多少日本人能给她利用 —— 也可能是太过密集的攻击已经来不及迁移出去。她依然将将保持着人形的轮廓，半身浴血长发散落，胸口腹部如果有内脏早就流淌了出来，牵引的锁链像一根根断了轴的风筝线，拖着血迹肠子一样无力地垂落在地上。长剑早折，而对面的电锯滋啦震动的响声也渐渐衰弱，锋刃缩短，将将又浮现了那个少年的躯干。

岸边带着他那一拨人早早退走，估计是在不知道什么的地方观望战局。即使是残存的最后力量，她依然不需要把那群人放在眼里，可是征服面前这把通往新世纪的钥匙的机会也只有一次，哪怕抱着被偷袭的风险。

已经不能再错过时机了。

玛奇玛撑着短剑站起身，把血凝固粘在脸上的头发撕下来，在脑后绑好。她脚步虚浮，腰依然本能地挺得笔直，一步一步走过去在已经彻底失去威胁的电锯边单膝跪下，按住少年单薄的肩胛，凝视着与其称之为眼睛不如称为视器的部位，一字一句地沉声。

“ 说，将一切献给我。 ”

“ 我 ……” 锐齿锋利的口器窸窣响动着，发出模糊不清的声音， “ 我服从 ……” 他像是挣扎又像是想触碰一样抬起了手臂，电锯嗡鸣，玛奇玛敏锐地提剑格住，再一次下达指令。

“ 说，服从于我。 ”

“ 你 ……” 开合的动作变得无比复杂，一边是涎液一边是血，黏合在齿间令声音变得更加含混不清，不知是继续上一句的回答，还是另一个提问， “ 你 …… 是谁？ ”

“ 玛奇玛，我叫玛奇玛。 ” 一样血流覆面的女人回答，这个名字似乎与恶魔的本号一样，同样具备契约的魔力。

“ 啊咯 ……” 被血块填充的喉咙发出嘎吱嘎吱诡异的声音，他艰难地翻了一个身，面甲、电锯，喷射的血液统统都消失了。少年恍惚的眼睛对着朗日晴空茫然地一轮，就像第一次浸泡在血池尸海中与啵奇塔合为一体一样重获了身躯。

“ 玛奇玛，玛奇玛小姐 ……” 他像是攥着什么念想，却根本没有看向名字的主人， “ 我愿意做玛奇玛小姐的狗。 ”

“ 我知道哦，电次君， ” 名字的主人施予甜美残酷的肯定回答， “ 足够了，你很努力了哦，请离开吧。 ”

明明是呼唤彼此的名字，但是两个人真正注视的都不是对方。

少年阳光底色的瞳孔剧烈地颤抖着，里面投射的影响剧烈地变换着，一阵是女人妩媚冷漠的面孔，一阵又是白日印在穹窿上的空白。

“ 不 ……” 他试图发出否定的声音，却只是把牙齿咬得吱嘎作响。这一刻他已经不再是拥有清剿概念的可怖力量的一部分，只是那个从一出生就活在失去和剥夺里的无助孩子。无论曾经能够偶然拥有什么，都是为了从已经一无所有的他身上重新掠走。

“ 你不可以 …… 赶走我 ……” 他用尽最后力气挤出这样一句话，得到的却是玛奇玛仿佛完全没有看到他一样毫无感情色彩的眼神。

女人像是给死不瞑目的人合上眼睛一样，按住他的眼皮，等到手挪开时，那里全部的情绪都消散了，只留下消防涂料一样油漆质的鲜黄。

“ 说，顺从于我。 ”

于是少年伸出手，撑起身体，额头压在玛奇玛的膝盖上，发丝从脸侧垂落，嘴里发出的声音像脱落的牙齿彼此撞击滚动，带着另一个世界的嘈杂。

“ 我顺从。 ”

·

满意的回答。

玛奇玛无谓地笑笑，她侧身看着孤独踮着脚尖走过去。苍白轻盈的少女身量非常娇小，凑近了还不到少年的胸口。一样苍白的脸色、空洞的眼神，相近年龄的少年男女更像是乙女漫画中般配的一对。

“ 杀了她。 ”

“ 杀了我。 ”

两道女声同时响起。伪装成人类外形的杀戮机器瞬间剥落表象，外套撕开，引擎拉动，电锯的嗡鸣声中，孱弱的白衣少女被自下而上劈成两半，冰冷殷红的血从腔子里喷出，近在咫尺的施暴者尽情沐浴其中，撕扯着残余的肉块，顷刻间就吃得一干二净，只留下半幅袖子一把黑发落在天台的地面上。

顺利得不可思议。

玛奇玛轻巧地拍拍手，悄无声息地收回不知道从哪里变出来的长剑。

“ 好啦，解决，以后再也不会有人因为寂寞做出奇奇怪怪的事情了，自杀能提供给死亡的献礼恐怕也大大减少。好孩子，做得不错。 ”

她招招手，被她呼唤的少年缓缓变回了人形，垂着肩膀慢慢地拖着步子挪过去。玛奇玛摸了摸他沾血的头发作为安抚，一边小声说着回去要好好洗洗之类的话，一如既往地拉着他的手走向天台的出口。

锈死的门轴发出腐朽而空旷的回音。

·

他们刚好混入了放学的人流中。

似乎没有人觉得他们从学校里走出来有什么异样，对少年脸上沾染的红色液体更是视而不见。

十七八岁风华正茂的少年男女三两成群，和自己的好朋友走在一起，嘻嘻笑着讨论最近的模考。

“ 所以说加奈酱，你之前成绩不是一直很好的嘛！怎么决定放弃报考 A 大了！ ”

被提问的女生偏了偏头，显出一副困惑的表情： “ 我也不太清楚哎 …… 突然。我是因为家里 …… 恩，家里什么来着？忘记了，总之不是重要的事吧。既然不重要那就算了，那么多学校都可以选择也不一定要学得那么累嘛！ ”

“ 哇，你终于看开了！你之前老是一个人忧心忡忡的样子，我还好担心！ ”

“ 担心什么呀！一个人也没有关系的吧！ ”

“ 说的是呢 …… 突然觉得好轻松，不管怎么过都会幸福的吧？ ”

“ 恩！ ” 到了下一个路口，同学转身走了。那个被称为加奈酱的那个女孩子，扶着从学姐那里买来二手制服的裙摆，在夜风里满眼无忧无虑地和朋友挥手告别。

而加奈转身走的方向和玛奇玛的住宅在同一边，她注视着她的背影，微微蹙了一下眉。玛奇玛停了脚步，被她牵在手里的少年就也停了脚步，低头懵懂地望着她。

远处不良少年的卷舌腔调笑嚷着，挑高的声线在空气里极具穿透力。

“ 我觉得老大说得对！这样子正好，以前做的什么蠢事 ——”

“ 你倒是说说哪里愚蠢了！ ”

“ 和 D 中他们 …… 咦？上个月，我们和 D 中的那伙人，干了什么？ ”

“ 哈哈哈哈所以说你才是蠢货！做了什么事都忘干净了，不会是跑去舔人家老二了吧！ ”

“……”

玛奇玛的脚步重新迈开了，步速比之前略快了一点。少年顺从地跟着她走回那座灯火通明，带着淡淡动物气息，柔软又温暖的住所。

·

“ 来，去洗澡。 ”

这句话一出口，有几只狗飞快地窜进了卧室、床底，甚至还有一只躲在了沙发后面。而实在找不到蔽身场所的那只，就只好汪汪叫着表达自己的不情愿。

犬类对于洗澡这件事的态度并不像猫那样的坚决抵制，但是玛奇玛家里的全部成员，都一径地深恶痛绝，包括那只骁勇善战的人形狗狗。

“ 没说你们啦， ” 玛奇玛失笑，然后冲着少年招了招手， “ 听话过来，洗干净给你 ‘ 奖励 ’ 。 ” 那个词上加了意味深长的重音，被呼唤的对象终于犹豫着慢慢踱步过来，然后被早就准备好的玛奇玛一把扯进了浴室，摁在了浴缸里。

女人使用的只是符合她外表的普通力气，一个十六七的男孩子如果用力挣扎显然是可以轻易挣脱的，当然并没有。

少年跌坐在浴缸里，顺从地在花洒下脱下血迹污浊的衬衫，哪怕水流进眼睛也只是委屈地垂下了眼帘。玛奇玛一手举着花洒，一手往他头上揉着泡沫，照顾这样接近成人体态却全无成人思维的人类自然很辛苦，但显然她还颇为乐在其中。她一边用力地搓着他头发上的血痂，一边示意他把裤子也脱掉。

“ 头发有点长长了，待会要剪一剪。 ” 她手上动作不停，冲了一遍又开始打泡泡， “ 乖，闭眼睛。 ”

于是少年就全身赤裸地蹲在浴缸里，任凭女人对他上下其手，洗洗涮涮，只有被碰到下身时才触电一样的躲闪了一下。

“ 别乱动，先洗干净。 ”

被呵斥了就乖乖地，但是生理反应还是如实体现在了器官上，颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来。没怎么被使用的阴茎颜色偏向肉红，包皮已经被切掉了，毛发也修剪得整整齐齐，看上去相当干净清洁，符合强迫症的审美。

玛奇玛不可能没有注意到，但是她依然认认真真地把人从头到脚地洗了一遍，水淋淋的手才重新落在那个等待已久的器官上。

被泡了太久的少年眼睛里都湿润润的水雾迷茫，连睫毛上都挂着水珠。他垂着眼睛充满渴望地注视着女人纤细的手指，眼神空洞而又矛盾。

因为再不必考虑人类领域，诸如男性尊严之类的事情，要忍住不出声。随着玛奇玛手腕的动作，他的喘息逐渐粗重起来，渐渐落在实音上，有长久不开腔讲话的沙哑，也能隐约听出曾经名为的电次男孩那把嗓子。

湿淋淋的额发整个覆盖住了眼睛，确实如玛奇玛所说，应该剪短了。他的头用力后仰，抵着浴缸池壁，手掌空茫地四下探了一圈没有找到落点，于是女人空着的那只手就接了过来，扶住他按在了自己衣衫敞开的领口，然后倾身吻过去。

发声的渠道被堵住，交融在更加深邃缠绵却也险恶的漩涡之中。女人的舌头灵活得像是沼泽的藤蔓，乌贼的触足，勾住偶然经行之人就紧紧缠绕，葬身水底。但是又那么温暖柔软，令人不忍心拒绝。

这吻漫长的几乎没有尽头，时间慢慢流逝，头顶浴霸炽灼的光透过发丝的光栅，又被水珠散射成不规则的线条。他沦身这其中渐渐攀上顶点，控制不住地挺动腰身把自己更加用力地往她手心里送。

“ 别动。 ” 女人在唇齿间低语，警告似的狠掐了一下根部。他不由自主地溢出一声鼻音，拖到尾巴上微微黛泣音，像是要被欺负哭了。

玛奇玛微微低笑出声，撑起身在他肚脐上印了一个吻，手上带出巧劲，几下让他到了顶峰。

但是她显然不愿意破坏自己刚刚洗好的劳动成果，这边明明才刚射完，她花洒已经就位开始冲洗。冲干净之后毫不犹豫地把人裹上浴巾，撵出了浴室。

而对方就这样蹲在门口，看着女人曼妙的身影落在磨砂玻璃上，一直到雾气慢慢升腾，一直到她赤裸着身体，散着濡湿如同赤藻一样的长发款款走出来，向他伸出手。

他顺从地吻着她的手指，一根一根的吻过去，用舌尖仔细的舔舐。直到她反手向他的口腔内部探去，用勾着他牙齿的姿势把他一分分带起来，让他拢她在怀里。

她的撩拨着他胸口那个危险的开关，迟迟不落在实处，一直等到他发出不耐烦的喉音，才勾住脖子，倾注一个黏糊糊的吻。

“ 到卧室里去。 ” 她用气音轻喘着吐字。

她沉默的侍从将她横抱起，用腿带上卧室的门，也将房间里嗅到情欲味道而好奇探头过来的狗狗们全部关在门外。

她指导着他依照指令服侍自己，从胸口到下体，少年毛绒绒的脑袋搁在她的腿间，舌尖一丝不苟地挑动着那颗小珠。

女人的大腿时而绷紧，时而又脱力一样的放松，他的侧脸贴在她的腿内侧，能感到她身体的一阵阵愉悦的痉挛。到那波汹涌冲击来到时，他的脸几乎被夹得变了形。

玛奇玛舒缓了一阵，垂下眼睛看着样子有点狼狈的他，趁手揉乱了他的头发。眯眯眼，一抬腿把人勾上来，手上则捞起那个早就涨得坚硬的器官，对准了濡湿柔软的入口。对方立刻无师自通地整根插了进去，就像进入一朵绽开的花一样，被轻柔舒展的吞没了。

女性体内的温暖舒适是手上动作完全不能比拟的，一向驯顺的忠犬终于没能抵御过分甜美的饵料，对主人感受的关注。他大力迅猛地抽插着，直到听到对方轻嗔 “ 慢点 ” 的命令，才略缓了一点点速度。

不过好在她也只是喊着玩玩，被敷衍了也无所谓，只要确认他这种时候依然对她令行禁止，她就非常满意。

·

第二天是个罕见的休息日，玛奇玛像是所有终于得到假期的白领社畜一样，开始进行大扫除。不再是之前简单地用吸尘器扫扫狗毛，而是彻底地从沙发套到床垫全部翻一遍的清洗。除此之外还包括洗衣机的除菌，玻璃的清洁等等，她挽着袖子干得动作规整而一丝不苟，看上去和执行什么严肃任务没有区别。

擦到阳台的玻璃时，半扇窗子打开，不高的楼层清楚地送来了街道对面隔了一几排楼的喧哗声。她抬头一看，发现是一个穿着制服的高中女生，站在一座老旧居民楼的顶层，扶着正栏杆往下看。

这显然是有一段时间了，楼下救援的工作人员已经就位，还有无事的路人也聚在下面围观张望。熙熙攘攘的喧嚣声音就是这么传过来的。

玛奇玛停了手，面无表情地朝着那个方向望去。

援救人员在楼下做足了准备，另有人也爬上了顶楼，从那个女孩身后靠近，试图把她拉离险境。

这是个朗晴天，明晃晃的太阳照得一切色彩都要过曝，女孩子制服裙发白褪色的样子更加鲜明无所遁形，她甚至还拎着文件包，几本辅导书散在她脚边。她似乎是专心致志地往下看，可是当那个救援者靠近时，又忽地敏锐转身。

“ 别过来 ——”

声嘶力竭的嗓音，就算是玛奇玛这边都听得清清楚楚。

狗狗们竖起耳朵，直起了上身，朝着那个方向望去。电锯人更是直接窜了过去，蹲在了玛奇玛脚边。

“ 你也不知道吗？ ” 那个女孩继续扯着破音叫喊，但是后面声音却渐渐弱了听不清了，只能看到她手脚并用地比划着，试图向那个来救她的人表达什么，对方的肢体语言却显示出一无所知的迷茫和不解。

于是她就转过身，又对着楼下大喊。

“ 你们不知道吗？你们忘了吗？ ”

回答她的只有更多的茫然与面面相觑。

“ 我 ——” 她要说什么，却突然像是被人卡住了嗓子一样，一个字都讲不出来，只好张皇地抱住头拼命地摇晃着。

“…… ！ ” 这边，少年猛地仰起头，伸出手试探着去够玛奇玛的手指，没有得到回应。

“ 不对！一定有哪里不对，我不应该这样生活着！ ” 那个叫加奈的女孩子继续错乱地咆哮着，她似乎是想原地躲避，又好像只是踉跄了一下。显然她忘记了自己就站在高楼的边沿，就这样失足摔落了下来。

布防偏了。

她摔下去没有立死，肋骨扎进了肺，嘴唇蠕动只发出咯咯的可怖声音，吐出了一串血沫。路人惊奇而茫然地望着她，有几个甚至拿出手机拍照。救援人员上下联络了一下，很快抬着尸体撤走了。

尸体移开的地方，是一块不大却暂时鲜红的血迹。

但不久也氧化暗沉了。

有母亲带着小孩子经过，停在此处观望了一下，问清楚前因后果，就耐心地给自己的孩子讲解。

“ 这里呢，有一个人刚刚从楼上掉下来摔死了，对，死掉，那里红红的是血液，就是她摔死时流出来的 …… 不是红色？啊，血刚流出来是红色，慢慢就变成棕色了？妈妈死的时候会流红红的血吗？不知道呀，因为不知道妈妈会怎么样死掉 —— 你想妈妈怎么死掉呢？ ”

玛奇玛拉上了窗子。

她的手若有所思地落在了蹲坐的少年的头上，轻轻顺着已经被她修剪到合适长度的发丝。

“ 我们要加班了。 ”

·

半个月后，海崖荒岛。

女人依然是一尘不染的衬衫领带西裤，腰背笔挺，身姿绰约。

她鲜少笑，但一旦笑开了去，就是纵情的宣泄，总笑到眼泪都流了几轮。此时就是这样的场景，女人伏在少年的胸口，笑得肩颈摇晃，鬓发散乱，刚刚端正严谨的形象全部消失无形。

终于笑够了，抹了一把眼泪，玛奇玛倚着她最可靠的下属，慢慢抬起轻慢冷漠的眼睛。

“ 这样处心积虑地发起总攻，我还以为 …… 结果是这么一群乌合之众。 ”

领头的那个恶魔丝毫不为所动。

“ 我们已经与甘心献祭的人类交换了足够的代价。 ”

玛奇玛直起身，直视她面前那一群形形色色的弱小恶魔。它们多数来自于人类的种种情绪，怯懦、懒惰、期待、失落、背负、迷惑 …… 如此等等，令人怀疑它们从何拥有能量，又凭什么能被成为恶魔的存在。

然而在他们的背后，竟然真的站着上百个人，男男女女，很多都上了年纪，但是也有小孩子。他们的眼睛都是一片黑沉沉的看不见光，却又好像藏着某些情绪。

“ 连祭品都上不了台面。 ” 玛奇玛轻哼， “ 动手，电锯人。 ”

她的指令针对的是那些恶魔，而她本人则是刀尖一撑，脚下一点，就飞燕似的掠进了那群被保护的人类圈子。手掌挥舞而过的方向锁链飞出，所到之处人群就像镰刀下的麦子纷纷倒伏，落在地上之前就塌缩成了黑洞，而偶有迸溅出来的血肉，沾染了身边的人就也链式反应一样，接二连三地湮灭了。

当玛奇玛收刀回身时，身边已经是空荡荡的平底净土，与不远处电锯的轰鸣声遥相呼应。位于启动状态的电锯人已经结束了战斗，正垂着双手的刃端，仰着作为人类是头部的地方，缩着肩膀远远望着太阳。

一直到玛奇玛走到他的身边，依然没有解除武装。

女人整理了一下头发和衣领，它们没有在战斗中凌乱半分，都是之前笑的时候弄散的。她拍了拍他身上唯一 “ 可接触 ” 的肩膀，朝着海边停船的地方走去。

并不出人意料的，那艘快艇被破坏了。玛奇玛很快在附近找到了罪魁祸首，那是一个盒子形状的娇小生物，盖子上竖着两只硕大的眼睛，盒盖打开就是嘴巴。盒子身体皱皱巴巴的，就像是呕吐把自己消耗殆尽脱水的老人。它被发现也丝毫没有慌乱，反而裂开盒盖露出了一个极尽嘲讽的笑容，眼睛却相反地落下泪来。

玛奇玛简直嘲笑都懒得勾起嘴角了， “ 是你策划的？ ”

“ 对， ” 那个生物回答，盒子形状的身体剧烈地颤抖着，竭尽全力想把最后的东西吐出来， “ 你们是无法消灭我的。 ”

它说完这句话，嘴巴用力大张，一开两半。然而里面什么都没有。还维持着电锯外形的少年有点好奇的凑过去，用脚尖拨弄了一下，空荡荡的半盒骨碌碌地转了两圈，倒不出任何东西。

留在盒子底部没有逃跑的东西也失踪了。

·

对于这样的两个人，就算是徒手把一艘失去动力的快艇划回日本本州岛境内也不是什么困难的事，最多只是花一点时间。

等到他们重回住处所在的城市时，一切已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。

街道是彻底废弃的状态，垃圾恣意散落，车子撞成一长串废铁，有流血的尸体躺在驾驶舱里，但更多的是空荡荡的。便利店的大门都四敞着，呕吐似的将商品凌乱地铺在门口，野猫与乌鸦各自盘踞在墙头和树梢，目不转睛地觑着街景。低洼处的废水已经堆积成小型的湖泊，散发着浓郁的恶臭，不知从哪个养殖厂里跑出来的羔羊惊慌地奔跑而过，雪白的毛发被染成深黑。

也有活动的人类存在，便利店旁边几个脏污纠结了满脸看不清面目的人拿着棒球棍、灭火器之类的东西砸着一个坐着的人，而受害者居然爆发出刺耳的大笑声。惨叫也被笑的调子激发出来，钝器落在头上迟迟不见血，他声音越来越微弱，却还是在笑。

反而是施暴的那几个人，砸了几下就索然放下手里的东西，开始撕扯自己的衣领，不顾对方声音低微的 “ 继续 ……” 嚎叫着朝着街道的另一边跑走了。

然而更多的却还是尸体一样横在各种地方的人形，有的赤条条，有的则穿着名贵得不合时宜的古董和服，还有些交叠在一起不难想象之前在做什么。但全部停驻定格一样，木僵僵地躺着，如果不是胸口还有起伏，和死了也没有什么区别。

即使冷定运筹如玛奇玛，也不由怔住了。

基于支配的属性，面对如此失控的场景，一瞬间迸发出的愤怒完全吞没了她之前从容镇静的风度。

她俯身揪起一个离她最近的女人，咬牙切齿地下了指令。

“ 现在，立刻，去工作。 ”

那位女性也是一身整洁的套装，在人群之中还算出挑，得到命令之后毫不犹豫地即刻施行。她走到一面墙壁前，看看自己空空如也的手，只愣了不到一秒，就开始用手指在墙上书写了起来。

指尖很快被粗糙的墙壁磨破，鲜血显示出了她板书的内容， “……Si+2NaOH+H₂O=Na₂SiO₃+2H₂↑” 显然这人是位化学教师。然而人类的血肉当然不如硅酸钠的砂石坚硬，指甲磨破，血肉剥落，随着书写渐渐露出雪白的骨头，骨碴磨碎在墙壁的黑板上，依稀也像是粉笔的板书。

玛奇玛垂着头不去看她，继续朝前走不停地对着那些躺在地上还活着的人下达 “ 做你该做的事 ” 之类的指令。她一路向前，摩西开海般人群纷纷退散，就近开始忙活起奇奇怪怪的工种。

这边有人从事大概是收集的工作，拿起袋子开始胡乱把地面上的各种垃圾装起来，封口扎好，下一个从事分拣工作的人立刻如获至宝地跑过来，接过袋子把里面的东西倾泻一地。

司机随意登上空车，踩下油门，把一连串的肇事车辆顶到大厦的另一头，顺便也把正在下面修理的车辆维修工拖成了路上一条长长的肉泥；交警则熟视无睹地在路口看着这一切，伸出手按特定的节拍挥舞着，他的手底下，找不到方向的会社员们已经席地坐下，摸出公文包里断了网的笔记本开始工作；医生手边只有美工刀，差点就近把本就该午睡的小学生开膛破肚，而摄影师则拿着他不知道是否还在运作的装备，如实地记录着这一切。

尽管一切变得更加混乱，玛奇玛还是没有放弃她的控制。

此时讨论成败已经没有任何价值了。如果有敌人，岸边也好，日本政府也好，甚至美国的境外势力也好，他们不可能在这种时候还不出现。

但是没有，什么都没有。彻底的消弭后得到的是应无不从的世界的一片狼藉。

没有疼痛，没有悲伤。生与死的界限被模糊，任何事物都不值得恐惧，也不值得期待。或许死亡和畏惧的概念依然在某处苟延残喘着，但是在这个连无聊都不被允许的完美幸福世界中，它们不可能构成任何威胁。

这就是结局。

玛奇玛终于还是停住了脚步，那么一个瞬间，她脑海里是纯然的空白。这与恐慌与惊愕无关，仅仅只是短暂地停滞了。

等到她回过神来时，忽然感到一双坚硬潮湿的手，轻轻地握住了她的肩膀。

随之而来的是少年低哑而犹豫的声音。

“ 玛奇玛小姐 ……”

她猝然转身。

电次融化金缮一样颜色的眼睛专注而隐带悲伤地望着她。

“ 你还是没有脑子的时候比较可爱，虽然好像本来也没有。 ” 她挣开他，那力气比起曾经对峙战斗的时候太轻了，就像拂落一片树叶。

“ 如果你一直等着，想要看这样的结局，那么你赢了。 ” 玛奇玛抱住手臂，无谓地笑笑： “ 如果你要这样的结局。 ”

尽管她努力维持着一贯的从容，但彻底失控的崩溃感不仅席卷整个城市，也在摧毁整个女人平素坚毅就如规则本身的脊梁。不难看出她已经没有办法维持曾经的冷静。

显然久久不曾开口讲话的少年也发现了这一点，他依然不错目地望着她，眼神安静温驯如同牧羊犬。

“ 我没有。 ” 他沉默了很久才回答， “ 一切都如玛奇玛小姐所愿，包括现在的一切。而我能醒过来，只是一个意外。 ”

“……” 玛奇玛没有接话，继续抱着手臂等着他的下文。

“ 因为吸收吞噬了太多太多的情绪，悲伤、欢喜、困惑、失落、希冀 …… 等等等等，这使得组成电锯人的元素越来越像是一个人。我本来已经消弭了，但是因为重新从内部产生了一个人类，于是我又在在这上面活了下来。在海岛上，那些恶魔发起自杀式攻击，大概也是为了这个。

“ 我不知道他们为什么要这么做，大约 …… 是想让我杀了你。 ”

电次的声音因为悲伤而沉滞， “ 但是失去的不可能重来，那个因为你一句话就欢欣鼓舞的男孩也不是现在的我 …… 曾经的我，他讲不出这种话来的。 ”

然而依然是沉默，没有任何的回应。

他苦笑了一下，自嘲地摇了摇头，改换了话题： “ 玛奇玛小姐，你应该想到的，你想清除那些 ‘ 负面 ’ 的东西，以便让人类获得恒久的幸福。但是一切负面都是与正面对比而存在的，当战争消失时，打斗就触及到了边沿；当打斗被禁止，争吵也变得难以容忍 …… 人的观念总是从比较而来，而又没法相互理解，把这些都清除，他们又会因为异议而痛苦万分。玛奇玛小姐，如果你致力于消除一切令人类痛苦的概念，迟早有一天，所有的概念都会令人感到痛苦，最重的归处就是这样空虚无谓的混沌。 ”

“ 这确实不像他的智力能说出的话， ” 玛奇玛终于点了点头， “ 所以呢？ ” 她看到面前的少年往她的方向走了两步，立刻横剑又格开了距离。

“ 杀了我让一切归于原点吗？现在动手吗？ ”

电次摇了摇头，半个月没有修理，他的头发又有一点长长了，随着他的动作蓬松松地晃动。

他望着她，就像是从来都没有见过的那样，深深深深地注视着，就像第一次见面的时候那样。她的站位还是逆着光，面容娇好，五官轮廓被太阳镀上灿灿的金边。

于是他就微微笑了，一步迈出，用不可抗拒地姿态向她逼近。

玛奇玛转了下刀刃，刀尖向下，是即将出招的起手式。

但是电次的手并没有落在胸口的开关上，他的动作快得不可思议，仅仅只是一个眨眼或者更短的瞬间。正迎着玛奇玛直刃挥斩的动作，手掌握住刀刃，胸口被贯穿，他抵着刀锋向她欺进，又一次握住了她的肩膀。

这是呼吸相闻的距离，他嗅到她身上淡淡的馨香，成熟女性身体的芬芳，以及刚刚吃过早餐一样沾在衣襟的咖啡、面包、黄油和果酱的甜香，关于温饱、关于女性的全部想象。

血液上涌卡在喉咙里，但声音依然保持了短暂的清晰， “ 不需要。我，或者说 ‘ 电锯人 ’ 解体，就算是重置了 …… 虽然已经遭受了毁灭性的打击，但是人类总有从废墟上重建的能力。 ”

“ 只是，玛奇玛小姐，下次想要拯救世界，换个方法吧。不然谁知道呢 ……”

玛奇玛维持着握刀的姿势没有动，任凭少年渐渐虚倒在她身上，他的额头抵着她肩膀，碎发像小狗的绒毛蹭得她微微有一点痒。她没有把他推开，也没有动。

不同于其他抹消方式的惨痛血腥，他似乎是把自己一颗血淋淋又亮晶晶的心脏碰出来，摔碎了。小猪形状的宠物带着电锯的边沿轻巧地落在地上，万般不舍地回望了一眼，然后头也不回地飞快奔走了。

然后少年就在她的怀抱中一寸寸的破碎，变成无数细微的粒子、灰尘，随着风飘荡，卷上高空，在太阳的照射下，像万千星星的碎片一样熠熠发亮，仿佛把空气都铺成了珠光质地。

而阳光又是如此的硕大晃眼，好似在逐渐逼近，望着它，眨眼，再眨眨眼就要坠落下来。渐渐有呻吟惨叫的声音响彻在街头，充满了挣扎与绝望，那些已经死去的种种感知重又活了过来，带着前所未有的痛苦姿态。

玛奇玛闭了一下眼睛，觉得自己的眼球干得有点发痛，她忽然想起出门之前寄养在宠物店的那些狗狗，经历这一场浩劫，不知道它们还有没有可能活下来。

—— 完 ——

**Author's Note:**

> 本来设想是同归于尽或者裸飘，没想到最后成了小圆拯救世界？不可思议。  
> 但是顺着下来好像逻辑又应该这么搞？  
> 有点高开低走希望不要嫌弃，还有私设太多了真的抱歉。  
> （本文系约稿）


End file.
